


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Lucky One (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Scientists, Escape, Established Jongdae/Kris, Falling In Love, Human Experimentation, Jongdae and Kris are married, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Lu Han-centric, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: MAMA (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Park Chanyeol-centric, Science Experiments, Scientist Jongdae, Scientist Kris, Scientist Lay, Scientist Luhan, Scientist Minseok, Scientist Tao, Scientist Yixing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Lu Han, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	Untitled

**5:12 PM**

"Jongdae?"

Jongdae turned around and looked at Yixing."Yes?Is there something wrong?"Yixing shook his head."No,everything's okay."He said."Kris was just looking for you."Jongdae smiled. _That sounds just like him._ He thought to himself. _It's just like him to worry about me._


End file.
